Sanctuary
by kitanasu
Summary: Set in a war-ridden Unova, a deceased trainer's team tries to make it's way towards the peaceful safe-haven of Kalos. Rocky is the team's self-proclaimed leader, and does his best to be strong for his friends. But can the bouffalant lead them all to safety or will he lose them in the process? Rated T for coarse language, violence and mild sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

(A/N: Hello again! This story contains a lot of OCs but I guess that's to be expected since it's pokemon hehe! Enjoy!)

There was fire _everywhere._

They could hear gunfire in the distance as the three pokemon charged across the dusty plains. The cries of humans and pokemon alike pained and scratched at their ears, and while the two meeker pokemon on the back of a bouffalant winced cried back in fear, their mount was not as soft. He had to be strong for his friends.

"Hold on!" he yelled as he ran across the field, trying to stay to the side of the battle. His eyes were wide and wild, and he could hear his hooves pound against the scorched ground. He remembered when the land had been lush and beautiful. The memories only seemed like a distant dream now.

"B-Bouffalant," said the pignite, leaning forwards and clutching hard on the bovine 'mon's mane, "A-Are we gonna get out of here soon? Audino says she feels sick."

The pink pokemon holding onto Pignite's waist nodded weakly, though Bouffalant couldn't see her.

"Just make sure she doesn't lose the pokeballs," Bouffalant said in his usual rough voice, "Arceus knows what would happen to the rest of the team if we dropped them."

_Actually, we all know they would die, _he thought to himself. _Scrafty wouldn't even forgive me in the afterlife if I let her die._

Thankfully they could see the entrance to Pinwheel Forest just ahead of them. Bouffalant heard Pignite let out a shaky sigh of relief as they approached it. They could make it, Bouffalant reassured himself. They would be fine. They would all be just-

_BANG_

The bovine pokemon stopped in his tracks as he felt a sudden pain torment his side. He heard Audino screech loudly as he fell to his side.

"H-He's been shot!" he heard Pignite say. _Of course,_ he thought. _Just my luck… _

Everything went black.

(Cliffhangers! xD Anyways, please rate and review and leave some constructive criticism if you have any! Thanks for reading!)


	2. Chapter 2: Safehaven

The dusty light of dawn gleamed in Bouffalant's eyes as he slowly opened them. He was in a small wooden room with a little window, allowing the light to come through, and a dark, murky figure stood over him.

"Audino?" he groaned, trying to rejuvenate his muscles. I'd been shot, I think, he thought, But I'm… alive? Another figure came swooping towards them. The bat smiled brightly, glinting fangs showing, though her smile was sweet and sincere.

"Audino saved you!" Swoobat cried, "She really did!"

"It was nothing," said the pudgy 'mon. "I've saved lots of people in my wild days. There was only one life I couldn't ever save."

That's when Bouffalant finally noticed the hollow look in their eyes. Were they mourning? But he was alive! What could have possibly… _Miles,_ Bouffalant thought, the sudden realization penetrating his brain._ Our trainer._

He had forgotten, mainly because he had forced himself to. He had never liked the hyperactive, immature boy, but he was his trainer. Or rather, had been his trainer. Bouffalant remembered what he looked like out on that battlefield the other day: his back planted firmly in the ground, blood seeping out of his small, broken body.

"Get to Kalos," he had said in his final moments, "And you'll all be safe. They don't have a hand in this damned war. It's a safehaven." He had to stop himself from shuddering at the memory, but pulled himself together. He had to stay cool in front of the others.

"I guess that's it then," said a familiar voice from the back of the room. It came from Scrafty, the team's best fighter. She had the largest mouth of the team, too. "Miles is dead. We might as well get goin' then."

"Where?" Audino said, turning towards Scrafty. The fighting-type scowled at her for a moment before rolling her eyes.

"Where the hell do you think? The wild! Our old homes! Where else would we go?"

"…Kalos," Bouffalant said after a moment. Everyone stared at him in confusion (or irritation in Scrafty's case).

"Where's that?" Swoobat remarked, tilting her ears to the side.

"It's another region," Bouffalnat said, trying to stand up. He ultimately failed, and slumped back to the ground. His bullet wound took more of a toll on him than he wanted it to.

"It's far out to the east of here, closer to Hoenn. Miles told Pignite and I to go there before Audino came rushing over."

"If that's another region," Scrafty argued, putting her hands on her hips, "How are we supposed to get there? There isn't a port around for miles, And even if we do find one how 'n hell's name are we supposed to get on a boat? They've probably shut down the ports save for warships. Nobody's givin' free rides to the places we're at freakin' war with." Bouffalant scowled and grit his teeth.

"You've got a point," he grumbled. "We'll have to make a plan."

_Kalos,_ Bouffalant thought, smiling in spite of himself for a mere moment, _It'll be our safe haven. We'll all be fine._

(A/N: Some new characters this time! I'm excited to write Scrafty and Swoobat (they'll be getting names next chapter!). Please leave a review for me, I promise I don't bite. Until next time~!)


End file.
